Illfated Liaison
by Fluorescens
Summary: Two clans begin a war against each other one is youkai and the other is shinobi. Takes place in the feudal era of Japan. Eventually SessKag. Noncanon.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

I know that I have gone missing for a long while... and people want to see me continuing write Ten Thousand Cranes but Im afraid that's highly unlikely. The idea/plot that I had in my head was just too big a behemoth for me to be patient, tackle it, and slowly transform it into words. Also, looking back at my old style, I felt that my writing was really childish... So I would first like to apologize for this.

The inspiration for this fic came about because I have been watching too many 'traditional' films and animes. Japanese and Chinese mainly. And also because I have been itching to write for a long time but couldn't produce any decent thing. Real life is no fun at all.

Some words you need to know:

Taishou - it just means 'general'. Not the name of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father.

Shogun- General too. Well, google/wiki it up.

Shoji - Japanese paper doors

* * *

Kohaku tried not to breathe too loudly as he tried to keep up with his master while they walked down the polished wooden corridors. How his master could walk at that pace steadily in socks without slipping or creating those irksome footfalls would always remain a mystery to him. Ever since he was old enough to hold a bowl and chopsticks properly, he had been rigorously trained to be his master's servant and Kohaku was proud of it. To be part of this eminent clan, to follow behind the Shogun's eldest son, to be even able to stand guard outside his sleeping chamber was a glorious task to him that he took it very personally and importantly. It was not far-fetched to even say that the young boy viewed it as his mandate; to protect his master at all costs even though he knew that his master was a formidable swordsman and excellent strategist who would most probably save his life in dangerous encounters instead. But Kohaku did not want to remain as a manservant only; he wanted to be someone whom his master could rely and depend on when in times of need. Which was the reason why he had been training very hard with his weapon during his free-time. That was how single-minded Kohaku was; to protect and even lay down his life for his master if required.

"Kohaku."

The young boy nearly fell headlong into his master's back as he braked, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Do not lose yourself in thoughts so often, you need to be more alert to your surroundings," the aristocrat straightened his kimono without even turning his head around.

Kohaku stiffly bowed his head in shame, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Go back to your room until I call for you," the eldest son of Inutaishou frowned a little and slid open the shoji doors.

Kohaku gave another bow before quickly departing for his room, he knew that he could not stay outside lest he overhears the conversation between father and son. There had been rumours that the neighbouring state was preparing for a war but no one knew who the war would be waged against with. The Higurashi clan had been growing by leaps and bounds during these decades and Inutaishou was not feeling particularly good about his seat and power as the current Shogun. Although none in the clan had said anything, if one was observant enough, the telling signs of fatigue and worry were revealed on the Shogun's face. And this was no difficulty at all for Kohaku since his observing skills had been honed through the years with his master. Even though the other servants and outside folk were rather timidly-adverse to his intimidating and seemingly-arrogant presence, Kohaku felt that they were quite wrong. His master had shown him kindness in ways that he would never be able to explain and his coldness was just a part of him; like how some women could talk all day long without feeling tired. But Kohaku never once felt that he knew his master well enough to guess his inner thoughts accurately, and this was what really impressed him. For what pride would there be if another could see you through and through? In fact, to be very honest, Kohaku idolized his master to such an extent that his loyalty was with him, and not the Shogun. He knew that his guts would be spilled if others knew but he was not afraid and neither did he care.

"Kohaku-san!"

Kohaku stopped in his tracks and blushed; he recognized that voice very well.

"Kohaku-san, here are some sweetcakes for you," the younger maidservant rushed over in her dull-green kimono, panted a little and kept her head low as she offered the wooden plate to him with both hands.

He tried to look at her pretty egg-shaped face by tilting his head slightly to one side without looking too obvious. But the smart girl seemed to have sense it and kept her head lower still. Kohaku had no choice but to take the plate with both hands, "Th-thank you, Rin."

She giggled a little at the sound of her name and quickly turned around to leave when Kohaku called out to her again.

"Wait! Er, Rin... we are of the same rank... so please drop the formality. I would much prefer if you call me by my name only," he scratched the back of his head and looked away.

Rin blushed fiercely and pinched her underarm to refrain from smiling like an idiot. She turned around as gracefully as she could (since she had been secretly observing the noble ladies' behavior), gave a deep bow and let out a gentle yet bright smile which made his heart skip a beat, "I will try... Kohaku."

Before he could say anything (even though all the words were clogged up in his throat and he had no idea what he had wanted to say to her), Rin had left for the kitchen and all he could do was to watch her small backview disappearing round the corner. He looked at the delicious-looking sweetcakes on the plate and knew that she must have made them herself. Kohaku quickly ran to his little room, shut the door, placed the plate on the floor and sat on his knees. He looked at the sweetcakes for a long while, not wanting to eat them since they were personally made by Rin and thought how they resembled her. Small, dainty and pretty. So fragile too.

The delicate sweet aroma of the sweetcakes made his mouth water and he nibbled a small portion off one of the white sweetcake. It tasted absolutely heavenly; soft, sweet and light. These sensations warmed his heart greatly and he closed his eyes and smiled happily. If only he could always eat her sweetcakes! He was sure he would die without no regrets. Rin was the next dearest person to Kohaku other than his master, since he had no remembrance of his family at all and they literally grew up together. Even though he did not have a very clear idea whether Rin was like a sister or someone more important to him, he dared not explored their relationship further. He was raised in the Inu clan for a single purpose and he did not intend to deviate from it. But he admitted to himself that Rin made him felt like no one else and he wasn't sure that was because they were both orphans or they liked each other. Kohaku was very fond of her, and would always try to steal glances at her whenever she was around but such occasions were rare and far apart. He was always in his master's shadow and she worked all day long in the kitchen and laundry-yard. The only thing he could do was to find excuses to go to the kitchen but even then, there were only so many he could come up with. Despite he being only sixteen, he was keenly aware that the Inu clan was not as peaceful and united as outsiders had thought and _any_ rumours could result in one's head chopped. The two wives of Inutaishou were constantly scheming against each other and the household had literally divided into two halves; one supporting his master's mother and another backing the second wife. Therefore he restrained himself as much as possible since he did not want to risk his or her life, although he was finding it more and more difficult to do so.

"Still..." Kohaku popped the rest of the white dessert into his mouth and happily chomped on it, savouring each and every flavour around his tongue as long as possible. Rin's sweetcakes are a luxury, he thought to himself and soon finished the rest of the three sweetcakes in no time. He was almost falling asleep when sharp knocks on his door woke him up abruptly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama asks for you!" Another boy shouted.

Without another word, Kohaku sprang up, took his sickle-chain, kept the plate under his pillow and dashed out of his room.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kohaku took a deep bow and stood by the closed door.

"Come, sit here," Sesshoumaru gestured to the opposite black cushion without looking at him. Kohaku was a little surprised and stunned since his master had never before told him to sit together with him like equals. He was still deliberating over his decision when Sesshoumaru spoke again, this time more firmly, "Sit."

The young guard instantly obeyed and tried to keep his back as straight as possible, his face tilted downwards (for he was taught never to look into the nobles' eyes, at least not directly) and placed his hands on his laps. For a long while, both master and guard sat quietly in companionable silence and Kohaku tried hard not to shift in his position.

"Kohaku," the eldest son of the Shogun sounded tired.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kohaku gave another small bow and wondered what had troubled his master's mind.

Sesshoumaru poured tea into two porcelain cups and pushed one across the low wooden table, "Drink."

The young boy dared not disobey even though he was trembling inside; had something bad happened? Was it regarding the Higurashi clan and the rumours? He stilled his hand as much as he could and lifted the small cup to his lips, the hot tea down his throat made him felt a little better.

But Sesshoumaru did not drink; instead, he knocked over the small cup gracefully with his right hand and the tea spilled onto the table. Kohaku's eyes widened; he knew that his master had did that deliberately and was trying to convey some message to him.

"You see Kohaku, once the tea is spilled, I cannot gather it back," his master's deep voice sounded quiet.

Kohaku nodded his head while his brain was working fast and hard to decipher his master's message, "And so is blood, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The aristocrat's closed his eyes, "You are a smart boy."

Kohaku bowed again, "I dare not receive such compliments Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and frowned a little, "What do you know about the Higurashi clan?"

"I have only heard some rumours Sesshoumaru-sama," he replied.

"There is no smoke without fire, the rumours are true," Sesshoumaru paused for a while, poured himself a cup of green tea and downed the contents in one go. Kohaku could see that his master was not feeling too happy from his conversation with the Inutaishou. "The Shogun has decided that we would initiate the war with the Higurashi instead of waiting after being _repeatedly_ advised from that Naraku."

On hearing that name, Kohaku's faced turned grim. He knew that his master did not like Naraku and had often insinuated that his father was getting senile under the dubious influence of his advisor. He personally did not like Naraku but that man was greatly valued by the Shogun for the past wars the Inu clan had won under him. Even though Naraku was a silver-tongued man, the Shogun was no amateur and always consulted his sons, to Sesshoumaru's relief and vexation since it was obvious to everyone that Sesshoumaru did not like Inuyasha at all.

"When would that be, may this lowly servant boldly ask?" Kohaku felt both touched and privileged that his master had chosen to tell him such important matters. Although it was not spoken, he knew that his master had trusted him a great deal more than what other masters would have and he was determined to keep his mouth sealed no matter what might happen.

"As soon as the Shogun tells that imbecile," his master said coldly.

Kohaku nodded again, waiting for his master to continue while he tried to sort out his haphazard thoughts. Was his master in favour of the war or not? Would Inuyasha-sama fight too? He had never really taken part in a war before and he was a little afraid at the impending crisis that the household would face. Would Rin be alright? Her bright face surfaced before his mind for an instant and he thought his heart felt odd.

"The Higurashi clan is no common enemy. Information gathered from reliable sources states that they are well-versed in occult arts. They are a shinobi clan."

Kohaku instantly looked up and gasped, "Shinobi?"

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at his shocked face, "Is that very shocking?"

Realizing that he had looked into his master's eyes, Kohaku apologized and bowed again, "This lowly servant did not know that shinobi and their practices still exist in this day and time, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He let out a silent sigh and nodded his head, "Ah, that was what this Sesshoumaru had initially thought so too. I was so sure they were eliminated by our clan centuries ago... as the saying goes, one must pull out the weed with the roots. I suppose some must have gotten away during those turbulent times..."

"Yet they are back again, today, and more powerful than before. The spies that we'd sent out earlier were all killed, and bodies were either never found or badly mutilated beyond recognition. This will not be an easy or short war," Sesshoumaru got to his feet and Kohaku instantly followed suit.

"The Inu clan is strong, and very powerful. But that is because we have youkai blood flowing in our bodies. The Higurashis, despite being human, are not open and above and the shinobi arts is another dimension that most youkai nowadays do not have experience with. Do you understand what I am saying, Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at his charge.

Kohaku bowed, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You are human, therefore you will not be forced to participate in this war," the inuyoukai continued. He knew that Kohaku was fiercely loyal to him and would probably volunteer to go to the frontline if he had even hinted so but that was not his plan for the young boy. Sesshoumaru was aware that Kohaku fancied a certain maidservant and he did not want him to become embroiled in this messy matter, although he also believed that was not up for him to decide, but the Heavens above.

"We have samurai working for us, and they are loyal and capable. If you do not wish to, you may stay and protect the household," Sesshoumaru continued.

Kohaku was aghast at what his master had just said to him; was he telling him to be a coward and stay at home? He dropped to his knees at that moment and touched his forehead to the ground which was just inches away from his master's feet. "Never Sesshoumaru-sama! This lowly servant may not be good enough to kill a thousand enemies for you, but I can at least kill a hundred. My greatest wish is to stay by my lord's side for as long as you please!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and mentally sighed; he knew that Kohaku would react in such a manner but he still had to give the boy a chance to decide. The boy was as obstinate as a bull yet as tender as a young lamb. He did not think that it was good to bring him to the battleground due to Kohaku's background, but there was no point in explaining since he could not turn back Time. Besides, he himself could not fault the Inu clan since he might have done such a thing if he were in his father's position then.

"Then follow me, all the way, and do not look back."

* * *

"Kagome-sama," a lithely-shaped young lady dressed in all black landed behind her and knelt on one knee, "Taisho calls for you."

"I know," Kagome closed the thin book and got to her feet while she brushed the stray leaves and grass off her kimono. Sango discreetly plucked off a fallen leave from her hair and remained behind her mistress, "Kagome-sama, this is not within the guarded confines so please be more careful."

Kagome turned around and smiled, "I've already sensed your presence before you were a hundred metres near me you know."

Sango bowed her head and blushed slightly, "Yes Kagome-sama."

"I know you're worried... but don't be," Kagome slid the book into her obi and headed back towards the main house. "Is it regarding the war with those inuyoukai?"

Sango dutifully followed behind while keeping an eye on their surroundings; it looked normal and peaceful enough, "I am not sure, but this seems to be the case."

Kagome kept silent for a while as she followed the meandering path, river and around walls, "Are you worried then?"

The shinobi let out a slight-cruel smile, "Those inuyoukai are no match for us at all Kagome-sama. They thought that they'd exterminated us and look down on our arts. We are no longer as before and would not be under their regime like back then. Taishou would lead us in this war to victory, and we will eliminate all of them!"

Kagome frowned a little at Sango's convinced and set tone; she was not sure whether a war was more crucial or peace more vital. "I wonder whether he is still alive..."

Sango's eyes dropped a little; she had no answer to her mistress' question. It had been over a decade since their little master had been abducted into the lands that the Inu clan occupied and there were no news of him since then. To be truthful, she was not sure whether after all these years, they would be able to recognize him even if he was alive and well. And if he wasn't...

"Kagome-sama, I am sure that Kohaku-sama would be fine and well. We would find him as soon as we win this war."

Kagome smiled sadly; she knew that the chances were not high and even if he was alive, would he still remember her and family? He was only three when they lost him, and she doubted the memory of a young child. If only she had not been so playful and daring then, Kohaku would not have been taken away. She knew that it was of no use blaming herself now that the milk has been spilt, but every time she recalled how she had not protected him and fled by herself, shame and guilt would burn deeper and deeper into her heart. Somehow, she had known that the monster-looking strangers were after her and not Kohaku. Yet she was so terrified that the only thought that came to her mind was to run and hide. Kohaku being a toddler then had no sense of fear nor danger and Kagome knew that her chances of escape would be minimal if she had to carry him. What was worst was when she had finally found her way back to familiar lands and home, she had lied about the whole incident to her parents and no one knew that Kohaku was captured due to her negligence and selfishness.

Her father no longer held any notion that his son might be alive, but Kagome, out of remorse and longing for her little brother, had never stopped reproaching herself nor gave into the idea that he would be killed. Somewhere in her heart remained a sliver of hope; that tiny fragment which her mother held on tightly till her very last breath and instructed Kagome to never give up on finding him. And so, Kagome believed in her mother and herself; the connection to Kohaku was in their blood and it would never be lost, as long as he was alive.

"Yes Sango, we will wipe them out and get Kohaku back," Kagome balled her fists and leaped over the jagged gorge.

* * *

Reviews would be a great boost. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I love Houjou. He will be a big character in this fic, albeit OOC. If you do not understand the feudal history of Japan, I suggest you google/wiki it up. Too long for me to explain here. Nippon is the old name for Japan (Nihon).

Ninjutsu - Ninja/shinobi techniques

Shinobi - Ninja

* * *

"Father," Kagome joined the small gathering in her father's old musty room while the rest acknowledged her presence with a nod. Sango took a quick glance at the surroundings, closed the doors and sat down beside her.

The head of the Higurashi clan took a slow look at the eight shinobi who were now sitting on the tatami-mats around him; they were his most trusted and capable aides. "Then let us begin. I believe that each and everyone of you knows the purpose of this meeting."

No one uttered a sound.

"The hatred between the inuyoukai and shinobi has been going for many centuries. We were almost exterminated then but perhaps due to our ancestors' good luck or the fate of the heavens, our arts and people have been preserved till now. A week ago, the Emperor has discreetly asked for me.

Kouga's head snapped up in disbelief, "The Emperor?"

The elder Higurashi gave a curt nod and continued, "That bastardly inuyoukai is now the Shogun and the Emperor do not wish to keep it that way since the people fear them. He shares the same beliefs as we do; that youkai are beasts and should never be allowed to rule or govern a country. Besides, the Emperor is the only true, anointed man to run Nippon. Not lowly creatures like them."

Byakuya chuckled softly and grinned, "So he wants us to do the dirty job?"

"We are more than just mercenaries, remember that well Byakuya. This is a perfect opportunity for us to take war to the inuyoukai since the Emperor has promised us his backing and military support," the head looked towards Houjou, his adopted son and one of his best shinobi. The young man was leaning comfortably against a wooden chest of shelves with one of his legs stretched out, facing the end of the long room and made no remarks. He then turned and looked at his petite daughter who was sitting primly and quietly beside him, and noticed that her face held no expression too.

The elder Higurashi felt peace and pride in his mind; both of his most precious shinobi did not seem alarmed at this piece of news at all and kept their calm.

"But I have no need of those silly soldiers; they will only be of use to us when it is over. And I have every intention to get this over and done as quickly as possible. Speed is tantamount since they do not die as easily as humans and they have a bigger population. But I have utmost confidence in all of you. Do not fail me," his powerful noise resonated within the enclosed dimly-lit room.

Miroku gave a deep bow, "We will definitely succeed, Higurashi-sama," to which the others followed with a bow except Houjou. Sango frowned a little and bit the insides of her cheeks when she noticed that.

The Higurashi head picked up the big paper-roll lying beside him and flung the yellowed map across the floor, revealing the lands that the inuyoukai occupied.

"First, we infiltrate."

* * *

Kagome walked out of the room with a heavy heart; she had been appointed the leader of this infiltration party and she was not sure whether she was up to it or not. If she did not succeed, the cost of her failure would be the lives of her friends and their clan exterminated by the Emperor. That was how certain she was of the consequences, and she knew that everyone else knew the implications too.

"Kagome."

She turned around at the familiar voice and smiled, "Houjou-kun."

A soft smile flitted across his tanned face but soon disappeared into the not-yet-lines, "Let's go somewhere else."

Without another word, he took her hand and led a surprised Kagome away from the house. When they'd left, Byakuya sneaked up behind Kouga who was hiding behind a wall and whispered seductively into his ears, "Do you want me to take you away too?"

Kouga spun around and swiped his fist across empty air, "Byakuya!"

He re-appeared on his left and grinned, "Still as slow as before. How are you going to win Kagome's heart if you don't even take action? Just seeing them like that breaks your poor heart, isn't it?"

Kouga folded his arms and turned away so that he wouldn't face him, "That is none of your business. Keep out of it."

Byakuya fished out his bamboo-fan and played with it as he danced around his angry friend, "But then again... Houjou is the adopted son. It's only right if they get married and carry on the Higurashi line. Besides he's a much better shinobi than you, don't you think so?"

"Fucking bastard!" Kouga extended the wolf-like claws and lashed across Byakuya's face who managed to jump back in time. Locks of black hair fell to the ground and before the fight could continue, Shippou and Miroku came up and pulled the two away from each other.

"Well, let's stop this childish game," Miroku sighed as he firmly tapped on Byakuya's neck, "And stop acting like a woman for god's sake!"

Byakuya grinned and looked up, "Well if I am a woman, I wouldn't like him."

Kouga growled and bared his fangs, while Shippou did his best by locking his wrists behind his back, "Ignore him! He's like that!"

"And mind releasing the pressure point? My leg is in an awkward position and it's going to cramp soon," Byakuya blinked smilingly.

"I can't stand your disgusting crap, really," Miroku gave another firm tap on the other side of his neck, "Just leave. And stop antagonizing him. Save your efforts and ninjutsu for the coming infiltration."

Byakuya instantly sprung back once the pressure was lifted and retreated away with a malicious smile on his face as he played with his bamboo-fan. Shippou let go of the struggling shinobi's wrists once Byakuya was out of sight and leaned against the wall, "Kouga. What he says is true you know. Everyone knows you like Kagome."

But he did not answer, stared at the floor for a while and left in the opposite direction. Shippou and Miroku looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and left for their meals.

* * *

"What is it Houjou-kun?" Kagome asked while she walked behind him beside the babbling brook. It was a very fine spring day; the grass was young and soft, the flowers new and colourful, the skies light blue and sunlight warming their backs.

Houjou turned around and asked with a solemn face, "Are you for this?"

Kagome blushed at his direct gaze and his handsome face and looked away to the clear stream, "What do you mean?"

His face softened and all tension seemed to have melted away at her gentle voice; Houjou sometimes wondered what would happen if Kagome were to leave him. Would he remain crippled for the rest of his life without her presence and love? He closed the distance between them and took both of her hands tenderly in his rough, calloused ones; how soft and small they were!

"Kagome, are you ready? I can see that you are... worried," Houjou let the words roll out of his mouth slowly.

She bit her lower lip and shook her head; nothing could escape his eyes.

"Look up Kagome, am I some detestable creature like them?" Houjou smiled.

Her cheeks flushed bright red, "No! It's just that... we seldom have time like _this_ ..."

The corner of his eyes turned downwards; he gently pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her small shoulders, "The life of a shinobi is hard. But at least I have you."

Kagome let out a knowing, sad smile and leaned her head against his chest; it was firm, warm and strong. She closed her eyes and meditated on his words; with him, she felt secure, loved and protected. Somehow things did not look so bad when he was with her.

"Do you want to do it?" He asked while he let his fingers run through her long wavy hair.

Kagome let out a long deep breath, "Kohaku is there. I can feel him."

Houjou closed his eyes and nodded, "Then do not fear. I am with you, we will get him back."

"Houjou-kun..." Kagome smiled and placed her hands tentatively on his waist.

He tightened the hug for a moment, pulled away and looked into her dark eyes, "Kagome, you are strong. Believe in yourself, we can do it. I don't care what Father thinks, what matters to me is only your opinion and no one else."

She returned the gaze and nodded her head. Houjou never deceived her, and she felt a little stronger and more able after his encouragement and trust. However she felt a little sad too, that after so many years, Houjou still could not come to terms with how he had been recruited into the Higurashi clan as a shinobi. Kagome knew that he never wanted to be a shinobi since his parents died as a result of that. All these years, he had held a deep-seated resentment against her father since he was the one who had led to the indirect deaths of Houjou's parents but there was nothing they could so since the lives of shinobi were fleeting. One never knew one would die at home or at foreign lands.

Of course no one knew that Houjou held a grudge against her father; everyone just thought that he was cold and aloof even though she knew better. But sometimes, she was a little afraid too. There were times when she felt that she didn't know the true Houjou and whether he was wearing a mask or not. But one thing was for sure; he loved her deeply and her heart responded to his feelings. She knew that he would go to great extents for her but it was precisely this trait of him that worried her. Extreme loyalty and obsession could become a double-edged sword and Kagome was not certain she could deal with it. Although situations prompting such feelings were rare, the dark thought of such a day might come was always at the back of her mind.

A shinobi had to be prepared, for anything and everything at all times.

"Kagome?" Her eyes held that faraway look again; he hated it when she was like that with him.

She lifted her head and smiled, "I'm just thinking how we should do it..."

He lifted one of his eyebrows, "You have no intention of following Father's plan?"

She turned away and sat down at the edge of the brook as she removed her straw-sandals, "No, just that... everyone is so different and we never worked as a group before. Not this large a group at least."

Houjou kept quiet for a while; he'd already thought of this and was inwardly glad that she brought the question up. He knew that Kagome would look to him for guidance and advice but still, she was appointed the leader position and he did not want to challenge her role unless she'd asked for his opinion. Perhaps his respect for her also partly stemmed out from his love for her.

"I think," he sat down beside her and gathered eight stones, "we need to split up effectively, based on each person's strengths, weaknesses and character. Putting Byakuya and Kouga together is as good as putting stones together with eggs."

Kagome giggled and he smiled. It made her heart glad, for it was rare to see him smile that often.

"But I cannot go with you, I think it is better that you pair with Kanna. Her ability to gather information with her mirror will be crucial to you if there is a need to change our plans."

She nodded and listened intently as he went on.

"Byakuya is best paired with Miroku, while Shippou with Kouga. Kouga is strong, but foolhardy. Shippou's agility and alertness will combat that. Byakuya is prone to being a show-off, Miroku is apt to handle him. Therefore I'll go with Sango. What do you think?"

She nodded again, "I think that's good too. Although I cannot go with you..."

He took her hand and held it to his chest, "We will always keep in touch. Eventually we'll come together to exterminate the youkai and go home with Kohaku. Have you forgotten your promise to me Kagome?"

She blushed hard and turned her face away, "No I haven't..."

Houjou wanted to laugh out loud at her shyness; their marriage had been the talk of the village ever since they entered adulthood yet she was still embarrassed by it. He'd wanted to continue their conversation when he felt someone's gaze upon them. Quietly, he took the blackest stone and hurled at the intruder.

Within moments, a figure bounded into their view and Kagome turned her head around and smiled happily, "Sango!" His eye's narrowed at her pale face

"Kagome-sama, Taisho calls for you again," she stood stiffly with her hands by her side and bowed.

Kagome gave a little sigh, "Sango you don't have to go with me. Stay here with Houjou-kun; its a beautiful spring day today. I'll see you later at the main-house when I'm done?"

Sango nodded and when Kagome was out of sight, Houjou turned to walk away, as if the civilities disappeared along with Kagome.

"Are you so unhappy to see me?"

"We will be paired together for this mission, I will talk to you again when the time is right," he picked up the remaining seven stones and dropped it into his pocket.

Sango bit her lower lip; sometimes she wished that she could kill him, yet she know she was unable and incapable of such an act; both her heart and body would stop and he would probably finish her off if she were to ever strike first.

"That night was a mistake, forget about it. Stop this. I only love Kagome," he paused for a while and continued, "I am sorry. I was drunk that night... and you two look so similar under the moonlight..."

She squeezed her eyes shut; she should have known that there was _only_ Kagome in his heart. That night, she was nothing to him other than a substitute, a near-replica of her mistress who satiated the carnal needs of his body. She could offer everything Kagome could, other than her name. She was not the daughter of the Higurashi clan, no, she was a shinobi, a mercenary who worked for her life and money.

Sango threw the black stone into the river, which glistened under the afternoon sun and the waters, "What if I tell Kagome?"

His eyes widened at her words and he looked into her eyes with a strange expression, "You'll die then."

Unfathomable fear struck her heart and she tried to force herself to look away; Houjou never used this ability of his unless he felt threatened. Few had ever survived to tell how it was like, anyway.

"No..." Sango panted and fell to her knees the moment Houjou broke contact. He blinked and looked up to the sunlight being filtered through the trees, "Don't make me do it again. I don't like it as much as you do."

She could only stomach down her bile as she watched him fished out the black stone and walk away from the woods. Sango couldn't even cry; for who would she cry for? There was no one deserving of her tears, and she'd promised herself a long time ago that she would not cry for herself.

All the shinobi were being trained to be cruel, ruthless and cold-hearted from young. To cry for oneself, self-pity, was the most abominable and undesirable trait in a shinobi. It was the first step to self-defeat, for to strengthen one's mind and body was of utmost importance than these petty things called pity, fear and pain.

She gritted her teeth and stilled her heart; she would get him back, somehow, somewhat.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. No:) 


End file.
